A computing device may be locked in response to a keystroke or after a certain time period in which the device has been inactive. The computing device may, for example, display a security screen which prompts a user to enter a passcode or provide one or more security credentials before the device is unlocked. On entry of the passcode, the computer is unlocked and access to the computing device and data and programs stored thereon are made available.